Eyes and Ears
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett knew that it would be a bad idea to fall in love with his team mate Danni but sometimes knowing something and actually not doing it is another thing. Now all he has to is convince her that she's in love with him as well… something which will be easier said than done. (Steve x OC)
1. Early morning

Eyes and Ears

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye don't belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely borrowing them for my own entertainment**

 **The Characters of Danni Richardson and Kevin Miller do belong to me though so please don't use them without asking my permission.**

 **If you come across any other characters who you don't know then it's likely that I've created them as well.**

Author Note

 **So here's a brand new offering for you all.**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head of the 'Brain Squad' which is the name for the internal 50 team. It's a lot of fun writing her like this.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett knew that it would be a bad idea to fall in love with his team mate Danni but sometimes knowing something and actually doing it is another thing. Now all he has to is convince her that she's in love with him as well… something which will be easier said than done. (McDanni – Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Richardson sipped at her latte, leaning her back against the cool mirror in the lift she was in**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter One

Early morning

* * *

Danni Richardson sipped at her latte, leaning her back against the cool mirror in the elevator she was in. It was a Monday morning and she was seriously wishing that it wasn't. If it hadn't of been then she would still have been in bed, fast asleep. She had gone drinking with Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye the previous evening and somehow their one casual drink had ended in several drinks and a dance in one of the clubs. Clearly they had been mad to do it but somehow it had seemed like such a good idea at 11.56 the previous evening.

Danni sighed, reaching up and covering the hickey on her neck with her palm, a rueful smile coming to her face as she shook her head, flashes of memories coming back to her. The guy had certainly been cute. A banker or an investment broker or something who had been two years older than her with thick dark hair, blue eyes and a sun tan. Byron his name had been or perhaps it had been Brandon, she was positive that it started with a B though. He had given her his number and taken hers as well so now she had the fun task of waiting to see if he would call her or not. She hoped he did, Danni always enjoyed the whole process of a first date and if the hickey was anything to go by he had definitely been keen enough.

She took another sip of her drink, glancing up at the moving numbers casually. She picked her bag up when the lift stopped on the third floor and stepped out into the corridor, looking around her absently before she turned to the right and headed toward the glass doors which were the entrance to the 50 task force. A task force she was head Analyst and IT expert for. She had her own mini team within the larger task force who she called the Brain Squad, a nickname which had stuck. There were four of them in total, four geniuses which were the best the government had to offer even if they hadn't exactly started off conventionally.

Danni pushed open the door and looked around her, unsurprised to see most of the team were already there, talking to each other and relaxing before their morning meeting. She raised an eyebrow and headed over to the large separate area which was her domain. She could already see that Jenna and Kevin Miller were there on their computers. It looked at first glance like Kevin was teasing Jenna who was slumped over her desk, clearly regretting the last Tequila shot she had, had the night before. Danni grinned opening the door.

"Hey guys" She said brightly, her grin widening at Jenna's moan.

"I'm dying Danni-girl" The older woman said, not moving her head. "Literally dying, in fact dying would probably be less painful than what I'm experiencing right now,"

"I tried to warn you" Danni said, placing her bag and coffee on her desk and looking at the post it notes which had been left for her, giving her jobs to do, everyone always needed something from them.

"I know, I know don't rub it in" Jenna complained finally looking up. Danni winced in sympathy taking in Jenna's pale face and bloodshot eyes. She looked rough.

"Maybe you should have phoned in sick" Danni said quietly, "I could tell Steve you're not well and you could go" She offered. Jenna considered the offer for a second before she shook her head.

"He'd know the reason behind it soon enough and then I'll be subjected to a lecture, at least in this office you're the boss and you'll just let me stay here and die" She said causing Danni to laugh, leaning forward and patting Jenna's shoulder.

"That I will" She said before she looked at Kevin.

"What about you sunshine, you all good?" She asked him

"Yep, all good Boss" He replied, twirling on his seat.

Danni smiled at him, taking her seat and powered up her computer. She glanced towards Jenna when she suddenly nudged her.

"Steve" she hissed at her, "He's looking at you again"

Danni raised an eyebrow, risking a glance out of the windows. It certainly looked like he was looking. Now this was something she could have some fun with.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	2. What are you doing?

Eyes and Ears

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins and Jenna Kaye don't belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely borrowing them for my own entertainment**

 **The Characters of Danni Richardson and Kevin Miller do belong to me though so please don't use them without asking my permission.**

 **If you come across any other characters who you don't know then it's likely that I've created them as well.**

Author Note

 **So here's the next chapter for you all**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head of the 'Brain Squad' which is the name for the internal 50 team. It's a lot of fun writing her like this. She is also referred to as Danielle when someone is not speaking directly to her. This is due to Danno being in this chapter.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett knew that it would be a bad idea to fall in love with his team mate Danni but sometimes knowing something and actually doing it is another thing. Now all he has to is convince her that she's in love with him as well… something which will be easier said than done. (McDanni – Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett grinned, watching as his partner Danny Williams threw his arms about as he went off into a rant about Hawaiians and their constant need to put foods together which in no way belonged together, like Pineapple on a pizza**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Two

What are you doing?

* * *

Steve McGarrett grinned, watching as his partner Danny Williams threw his arms about as he went off into a rant about Hawaiians and their constant need to put foods together which in no way belonged together, like Pineapple on a pizza. Steve had heard it all before though but it still amused him, when Danny got going he really got going.

He glanced towards the door, hoping to see Chin but the older man still hadn't returned after offering to go to the coffee shop across the road and pick up a coffee for them all.

Rolling his eyes, Steve's eyes moved across the room, taking in what everyone was doing before they landed on Danielle Richardson and stayed there.

There was no way around it, the younger woman fascinated him. She was beautiful, tiny and delicate looking with masses of long blond waves and big grey eyes fixed in a pale lovely face, but that wasn't it. Not fully anyway. There was something else about her which stoked his interest; she was scarily intelligent, she was witty and amusing able to reduce the team to tears when she chose to and she was kind, kinder than anyone he had encountered in a long time.

He didn't know much about her though, she kept things private from the outer team preferring to spend her time with the other brain squad members. She had been placed on the team by the Governor when the team had been created who had told Steve to allow Danielle a small team of her own to do what she did best. Steve hadn't been sure but he had agreed not sure why the Governor had put someone on the team who was neither a police officer or in the military. It soon became clear when Danielle had hacked into the NSA mainframe easily, giving them the information they needed to complete the case, after that Steve had given her a free hand letting her pick her team and not questioning her about it. He had hoped that they would have more contact together but so far there had been little of it, though the few times they had spoken had been heavy with flirting on both sides.

He frowned slightly, noticing a mark on her neck which was clearly a hickey.

Clearly someone had, had a good time the night before, perhaps more than one if the way Jenna was slumped over her desk was anything to go by. It wasn't unusual for the girls on the team to go out with each other or for there to be team nights out. Steve just wished that for once Danielle asked him to go rather than someone else mentioning it to him.

"I'll be in my office" Steve suddenly said cutting across Danny mid-sentence "Only send someone in if it's urgent" He told his second in command, turning and leaving before Danny could react to him.

It was stupid to let something as small as a hickey on Danielle's neck bother him so much but it did. He had no right to feel that way. She didn't belong to him in any way and yet it felt like a slap in the face to him. Why the hell couldn't she at least have tried to cover it up instead of leaving it on show for everyone to see?

He glanced up when his door opened revealing Catherine Rollins, she glanced round his office quickly before she focused on him.

"Hey Steve" She commented, "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, I'm just busy so if you've got nothing work related then I'll catch you later" He said, hunting on his desk for some paperwork. She remained silent watching him for a moment before she turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Steve sighed, straightening in his seat and ran his hand down his face. This was all he needed.

He wasn't sure how long he sat at his desk, looking through reports barely paying them any attention when there was a knock on his door. He looked up, opening his mouth to tell whoever it was to get lost when he stopped suddenly, his mouth closing when he saw who it was.

"Morning Steve" Danielle said brightly, flashing him a warm smile. "I don't suppose you've got a moment for me have you?" She asked "If you don't I could come back later?"

"No, no it's fine Danni" Steve said, waving her in. Danielle smiled, closing the door behind her and moved forward so she stood in front of him with the desk between them. "What can I do for you?" He asked her, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the surface of his desk. "Have we a new case?"

"No, nothing like that thankfully" She told him in obvious relief. "I've just come to tell you that our reports for the last case we did are complete. You're meant to read through them but let's be honest hon, we both know you won't so I just wanted to know where you want me to put them?" She asked.

"Give them to Danno to deal with, he'll know what to do with them"

"Will do" Danielle said, turning and heading to the door. Steve watched her for a moment before he spoke.

"I didn't see you at the team drinks on Friday" He said "Don't you like beers?" he queried. Danielle turned to face him.

"Beer? Definitely not" She said pulling a face at him "I hate the taste of the stuff. I'll take a glass of wine or a cocktail any day of the week" She said with a smile which faded into a thoughtful look, she tilted her head to the side and spoke. "I hate to ask but is everything okay boss?" She asked him curiously.

"Everything is fine" He told her "By the way, nice job of hacking into the traffic light system yesterday and making all the lights red, it was a big help"

"Well that is our job boss" Danielle replied looking part amused, part surprised by his comment "But you're welcome, we also hacked into the CTV and saw you and Danny-boy take the suspect down. Very impressive tackle boss, you can tell that you were a quarter back when you were younger" She commented, moving towards the door again before she stopped. "I don't mean to overstep the mark or anything but your girlfriend is outside snapping at everyone who breathes near her. It doesn't bother me but if she comes back into my brain squad room to have a go at my team then I'm going to hand her, her ass. I just thought I'd let you know that" She told him before she turned and headed out of the room and towards Danny's office which was next to Steve's.

He breathed out, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes before he lowered it, getting to his feet and heading to the door looking around him.

"Cath? A word please" He called out, watching as Catherine looked up at him with an eager look as she dropped whatever it was she was reading onto the desk and came to her feet, moving across the room towards his office. Steve continued to watch her for a moment before a movement to the side of him caught his attention, he glanced towards it, his eyes fixing on Danielle as stepped out of his partner's office with a wide smile and minus the armful of files she had been holding earlier.

He moved back into his office as Catherine reached him, nodding her in before he shut the door and moved around the desk to his own seat.

"Sit down" He instructed simply, watching as she followed his instruction. There was a moment silence before he spoke, his voice cool and calm minus any of the normal humour or warmth which flavoured it when they normally spoke. "I want to know what you think you're doing." He asked, ignoring her sudden puzzled look as he continued to speak. "I ask you to temporary join 50 to help during the military missions we're helping on because of your connections and abilities in navigating the military satellites and database. I invited you as a courtesy to the military by allowing them to have one of their own people here but if you are going to overstep your authority and snap at my team then I will ask the Admiral to send me another Intel specialist." He told her, sitting back in his desk, tapping his finger against the arm rest of his chair.

"I've got no idea what you're taking about" She responded coolly, dark eyes flashing with annoyance at him though she tried to hide it from him.

"Did you have a go at one of the brain squad?" Steve asked, watching as sudden recognition came across her features.

"That?" She said with a laugh of disbelief. "I hardly think that was me overstepping the mark Steve. I merely had a word with that guy on that team, Toast you called him? He hacked into something and I mentioned it to him that he might want to be careful because there are certain people who would object to it. He laughed at me and asked if I was going to report him and I told him I would and that I would start by informing the Governor. He shut up after that and that was it. It's not a big deal Steve, certainly not enough to warrant you bringing me in here and scolding me like I was a child."

Steve closed his eyes slowly, silently counting to ten in his mind. No wonder Danielle had been angry about the encounter.

"The Governor is well aware of Toast and everything which he and the rest of team do Catherine" Steve told her "And he doesn't care as long as we get the results he wants, that's sort of the point of immunity. The brain squad belongs to Danni and she handpicked the members of the team herself just as he told her to. They are a complete mismatch of people but they are the best of the best. They don't answer to anyone, they certainly don't answer to you so in future just keep away from them. It's better for everyone involved if you do." He stated.

Catherine stared at him for a moment before she sighed and threw her hands up into the air.

"Fine, fine. I didn't realise it was such a big deal but if it makes you happy I'll leave every member of the special Brain Squad unit alone." She commented. "I don't know why you're so stressed over it. You weren't like this earlier when you left your house. You were nice and relaxed then so what changed? I don't believe it's the case."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you Cath" He said leaning forward suddenly, resting his forearms on the surface of his desk as he tried to keep onto his cool, something which was becoming harder and harder recently. "The fact that we have an arrangement outside of work together doesn't mean anything when we're in this office. Here I'm in charge the same way I was in charge in the navy. If I'm not in the mood to talk then that's my right and I would prefer if you remember that and respect it. You do not then take it out on the rest of the team because it pisses you off. Have I made myself clear Lieutenant?" He asked watching as her eyes widened at the term he used to address her.

"Absolutely clear Commander" She said stiffly "Am I free to go?"

Steve eyes narrowed slightly but before he could respond there was a knock at the door followed by it opening and Kono standing in the doorway, her dark eyes flickering between the two of them before she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder.

"We've got a case boss" She told him, her voice sounding rough and scratchy as though she had been screaming the whole night. Knowing Kono, that was probably exactly what she had been doing on her girl night out. He watched her glance between him and Catherine again, clearly picking up on the tension between them before she simply turned and left, leaving the door open behind him so he could follow her out.

"I need the first three reports written up and on my desk when I return" He told Catherine shortly before he headed round the desk and towards the computer table in the middle of the room where all the external and internal team had gathered, talking quietly among themselves while they waited for him to come and the briefing to begin.

Steve glanced around them, aware of Catherine leaving his office and heading over to the small desk which she had taken for her own before he focused his attention on Danielle, unsurprised to see that Kono had taken the spot next to her. What did surprise him was that Kono was murmuring something to Danielle which clearly surprised and pleased her in equal measure. He watched as both women glanced over their shoulders towards Catherine before they looked at him, both looking away at the same time with awkward looks when they realised that he had caught their glance at him.

There was something going on there and he was determined to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	3. Decision made

Eyes and Ears

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye don't belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely borrowing them for my own entertainment**

 **The Characters of Danni Richardson and Kevin Miller do belong to me though so please don't use them without asking my permission.**

 **If you come across any other characters who you don't know then it's likely that I've created them as well.**

Author Note

 **So here's the new chapter for you all.**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head of the 'Brain Squad' which is the name for the internal 50 team. It's a lot of fun writing her like this. She is also referred to as Danielle when someone is not speaking directly to her. This is due to Danno being in this chapter.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett knew that it would be a bad idea to fall in love with his team mate Danni but sometimes knowing something and actually doing it is another thing. Now all he has to is convince her that she's in love with him as well… something which will be easier said than done. (McDanni – Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve breathed out slowly, turning his attention to Chin.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Three

Decision Made

* * *

Steve breathed out slowly, turning his attention to Chin.

"The Floor is yours Chin" He told the older man, only half listening as Chin filled them in on some embezzlement case which had escalated into murder. Steve paired them up in their usual pairs, sending them out into the field and made his way out the door, making sure he timed it so that Kono was next to him. He waited until they were in the foyer before he spoke, making his voice light and causal. "Wild night out last night then?" He queried.

Kono looked at him with a startled look which quickly turned sheepish.

"You picked up on that then" She said, reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck just like Danni tended to do when she felt uncomfortable or embarrassed.

"Yeah it wasn't hard" He answered with a shrug, briefly wondered how much time the two women spent together if they were beginning to pick up each other's habits. He focused when she continued speaking, jangling the keys to her car in her hand.

"Me, Danni-girl and Jenna went out for a quick drink last night after work and it sort of turned into dinner and then into an all-night session. I think we got home at two in the morning or something stupid. I ended up crashing at Danni's house and god only knows where Jenna ended up. I'm assuming she made it home since she's in today." She said ruefully with a shake of her head.

"Well at least you made it to Danni's house" He remarked, pulling his gun out of the holster and checking the clip as they headed out into the sunshine. Chin and Danny were ahead of them laughing at something Danny was saying. "Was it just the two of you then at hers since Jenna pulled her usual disappearing act?"

"Oh I never said that it was just the two of us boss" Kono replied, flashing Steve a wicked smile before she headed over to her car, putting her sunglasses on. Steve stared after her for a moment, his stomach churning at the thought that someone else might have come home with Danielle last night, someone who perhaps was responsible for the hickey on her neck.

"Steve?" Danny called out from where he was already standing by the Camaro. "What gives? Are you waiting for an engraved invitation or something? Let's hustle while the day is still young." He called out, clapping his hands together. Steve rolled his eyes as he lightly ran down the shallow steps and to the car, hitting the unlock button as he pulled the driver's door open and climbed in.

"Don't forget your earpiece" He told his partner, reaching into his pocket and pulling his own one out, settling it in his ear and making sure it was comfortable before he slammed the door behind him, checking everything absently as he pulled his seatbelt on. He glanced towards Danny rolling his eyes when he saw the younger man staring at him with a waiting looks, arms crossed over his chest. "What is it Danno?" He demanded, allowing his frustration to flavour his voice.

"Why were you asking Kono about her night out?" Danny asked him suspiciously.

"Because I was making conversation perhaps?" Steve responded.

"No" Danny said holding up his hand "That is a lie" He announced. "I know you, you don't do small talk especially not during a mission. You don't believe in it because your head goes into that scary SEAL place it goes to every time. The only person you small talk to is me and that's only because I'm convinced you're trying to rile me up before a gun fight. You do not ask people how their evenings are. You wait for someone else to do it and then you listen in and store all the information to use at a later date. You certainly never ask Kono which means that you were information scouting" He stated

"You talk such crap" Steve said "Do you ever just stop and listen to yourself. I can make small talk, I make small talk all the time." Danny snorted in disbelief before his face cleared.

"Of course" He said, slapping his hand against his forehead. "What an idiot. Am I a Detective or not. You don't care about Kono's night out. You care about Danni's night and Kono was out with Danni and you're probably trying to find out information because our resident blond bombshell is sporting a rather impressive hickey on her neck and that must be killing you so you want to know who put it there so you can go and kill him instead."

"How did you know there was a girls' night?" Steve asked, ignoring everything else he said.

"Firstly because I'm observant, Jenna can barely move. Kono looks ready to rip the face off the next person who talks to her and Danni has the previously mentioned hickey and is looking worn out herself. The only time I've seen any of them look like this is when they've been out drinking, that and I asked Danni what her plans were last night and she told me." He ended with a shrug. "Though perhaps I'm wrong about the reasons behind you asking. It might be something else which bothers you? Perhaps you like Kono and want to know if she met someone?" He suggested causally, finally turning his bright blue eyes away from Steve to glance out the window instead.

"Kono is like a sister to me Danno and you know it. I don't think or view her as anything else then" Steve answered before he could stop himself.

"That's true" Danny agreed. "Well Jenna was there as well, perhaps it's her who has caught your fancy enough to break your usual habits?"

"Jenna's not my type" Steve responded with a frown. "She's too Jenna like" He said finally after searching round for the right word.

"That's probably a good thing because she's Jack's type" Danny said with a nod. "Well if it's not Kono or Jenna then it has to be Danni since no one else was out with them last night. Or is she like your sister or not your type?"

"Danni is perfect" He answered sharply before he stopped, his eyes closing briefly. "What I mean is that Danni is perfect at her job" He said, ignoring the smirk which came to his partner's face which told Steve that Danny didn't believe a word of what he was saying to him.

"Everyone knows that Danni is good at her job but we both know that it wasn't that part of her which you were referencing was it buddy. You think Danni is perfect."

"Regardless of whether I do or not it doesn't matter. Danni is my employee Danno, she works for me and we would be breaking about fifty different rules if we hooked up" Steve said, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Rules?" Danny repeated with a disbelieving snort. "We both know that you don't care about the rules when they stand in the way of something you want. Don't you deserve a chance at happiness Steve? If Danni can make you happy then I say go for it, you're never going to know what happens unless you actually give it a go. You don't want to have any regrets you know or rather any more regrets."

Steve tilted his head and look at him for a moment, searching Danny's blue eyes before he sighed, opening his mouth to speak when another familiar, distinctly feminine voice spoke.

"Steve? Danny boy? Is there any reason why you're both still sat in the car park while everyone else has already left?"

Steve jerked back at Danielle's voice looking around him before he spoke.

"How exactly do you know we're still in the parking lot?" He asked, sharing a quick look with Danny who shrugged at him, looking amused over something.

"Really?" She questioned, a hint of disbelief to her voice. "I can hack into President's Obama private accounts and yet you're asking me how I know you and Danny boy are in the car park?" She sighed over the line before she continued "Your car has GPS on it hon and I'm tracking it. I'm your eyes and ears for this case just like the others have guided you in other missions. We take it in turns you see" She commented. "You should tell Danny to put his ear piece in as well if he hasn't done so already unless you just want it to be the two of us talking that is" She stated lightly.

"I've got my ear piece in blondie I'm just enjoying watching McGarrett being flustered" Danny commented grinning when Danielle laughed over the line. Steve blinked, tilting his head and glaring at Danny before he spoke.

"We're leaving now Danni, where are we heading"

"You've got two choices boys, you can either join Kono and Chin at the latest crime scene or you could go and speak to the victim's fiancé, according to her records she hasn't turned up at work today so I'm guessing she's at home" Danielle answered, the sound of fast typing coming over the line.

"Where have Jack and David gone?" Danny asked glancing towards Steve when the other man remained silent.

"They've gone to check out the victim's work, speak to his colleagues and get a feel for the guy, you know the usual stuff. What was he like? Did he do a good job? Did the people he work with actually like him? All that type of thing" she told them. "So which will it be? Crime scene or fiancé? Let me know and I'll plug the address into your GPS system."

"Chin and Kono can handle the crime scene, we'll take on the fiancé" Steve answered.

"Done" She told them after a second, Steve nodded glancing down as the GPS system they had installed in the car came to life with an address on it. "So" She said casually. "Did you miss us last night or were you having too much fun on your boy's night to realise we weren't there?" She queried as though she was asking whether it was sunny outside or not.

"I noticed you were gone" Steve answered as he glanced over his shoulder reversing out of his reserved car park space.

"Well that is nice to know" She commented. "You know where to go now?" She questioned, her voice becoming professional. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Danielle that the only place he wanted to be at that second in time was at one of their houses so he could fuck her senseless but he managed to refrain, instead he swallowed them down and spoke.

"Yeah we've got the address" He told her.

"Good, I'll be back in a moment then since you're sorted. Toast needs my opinion on something quickly." She commented, sounding distracted. There was the sound of a click which indicated that Danielle had disconnected herself from the call and they were alone.

Steve breathed out, looking towards Danny and rolled his eyes when he saw his partner silently laughing to himself, clearly taking pleasure in Steve's discomfort.

"Stop laughing or I'll stick you on traffic for a week" He threatened, resisting the urge to punch the other man in the arm, instead he tightened his hold on the steering wheel, following the GPS instructions.

"Please, we both know you aren't going to do that. I merely find it amusing that our great Superseal is so flustered by a five foot woman, if you could have seen you face when she called you hon. I wish I had a camera with me to show you." Danny remarked, still grinning widely.

"Fine, you want me to admit that all her causal terms of affection are killing me the fine, they are. It's not that big a deal" Steve said huffily, glancing at Danny from the corner of his eyes as the other man shrugged his broad shoulders.

"You're right, it's not. As far as I can see she tends to call most people by some term of affection. It's her thing but tell me buddy what exactly are they doing to you?" He asked curiously. Steve opened his mouth to answer, closing it when there was another click followed by Danielle's voice.

"I'm surprised you're still not there yet. I heard from both Riley and Jack that you were quite the speed demon when you got behind the wheel of a car Steven but it appears that you aren't. I'm almost disappointed." She said with a sigh. Steve could almost picture the way her eyes would be twinkling with amusement as he spoke.

"If I speed then Danno rants at me and I could do without that at the moment."

"Really Danny boy? You know there's nothing wrong with speed." She commented before her tone changed back to a professional tone again. "Chin and Kono have already reached the crime scene, looks like they are meeting with some resistance so I'll get in contact with Judge Walker about getting a warrant so you can pick up the victims files. Is there anything else you need me to do hon while I'm on the phone to him?" She asked.

"Nothing as far as I know" Steve replied before he spoke again turning his attention to his partner. "See Danno, most normal people like speed, you're just an old grumpy man" He said, grinning when Danielle started laughing.

"Or Danni girl is just as crazy as you are, god only know what any kid the pair of you have would turn out like, probably navy SEALs from the moment they were born." Danny said, wincing when Steve punched him in the arm, a glare on his face. For a moment Danielle was silent before she started laughing again.

"Well at least they would be fearless." She commented, the remark relaxing the tension from Steve's muscles. Clearly Danny's remark hadn't bothered her greatly or rather she hadn't registered it as anything other than Danny teasing them. "Steve, Catherine has just walked in, she's asked to speak to you." She said, "I'll call the judge and get back to you."

Steve blinked when Danielle's voice changed to Catherine's voice

"Steve? I need to talk to you about what happened earlier, look I…"

"Cath, we've just arrived at the crime scene, talk to Danno while I speak to Ryan." Steve said, reaching up and pulling out his ear piece, ignoring the look at Danny shot him as he continued to drive, listening to Danny's side of the conversation. What he heard indicated that Catherine wasn't happy and was trying to take it out on Danny who clearly wasn't interested.

He pulled the car into the car park and killed the engine, opening the driver's door and stepping out, taking the cell phone out from his pocket as it beeped at him. He glanced down at the screen, his eyebrow rising when he saw that the message had come from Danielle.

He slid his thumb over the screen and opened the message.

 **It's naughty to lie to your girlfriend hon X**

He grinned, his eyes lingering on the kiss at the end before he replied.

 _I told you before that Catherine is not my girlfriend nor am I interested in making her my girlfriend._

"You ready to go?" Danny asked Steve as he came to Steve's side.

"Yeah, was it about the case?" He asked, rolling his eyes when Danny shook his head.

"No she was digging into why you in a bad mood." He answered with a shrug, turning his attention to the two storey house in front of them.

"And what did you say?" Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told her the truth. I told her that you seemed fine and that you were smiling and that she must have just caught you at a bad moment this morning. Of course I didn't tell her that the reason why you were smiling again was because you had spoken to the hot blonde in the room next to her." Danny said. Steve nodded slowly, is eyes moving round him before he looked at Danny.

"I'm breaking up with Cath" He stated before he moved up the garden path towards the front door, a smile coming to his face as he heard the sound of disbelief that Danny made from behind him.

Breaking up with Catherine was step one in his new plan to make Danielle his.

He had it all planned out in his head like one the operations he used to do when he was a SEAL.

All he had to do was convince Danielle that they would be good together.

The question was how?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	4. First Aid

Eyes and Ears

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye don't belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely borrowing them for my own entertainment**

 **The Characters of Danni Richardson and Kevin Miller do belong to me though so please don't use them without asking my permission.**

 **If you come across any other characters who you don't know then it's likely that I've created them as well.**

Author Note

 **So here's the new chapter for you all.**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head of the 'Brain Squad' which is the name for the internal 50 team. It's a lot of fun writing her like this. She is also referred to as Danielle when someone is not speaking directly to her. This is due to Danno being in this chapter.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett knew that it would be a bad idea to fall in love with his team mate Danni but sometimes knowing something and actually doing it is another thing. Now all he has to is convince her that she's in love with him as well… something which will be easier said than done. (McDanni – Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni smiled as she reached out and slipped her ear piece out of her ear.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Four

First Aid

* * *

Danni smiled as she reached out and slipped her ear piece out of her ear. Steve and Danny were on their way back to the office, unharmed which meant that she had successfully managed her part of the operation. There was always a sense of relief when they heard the news that whoever they had been guided was safe, having to listen when one of them was hurt, especially if they were hurt because of a mistake one of her team made, was torture.

Shaking her head, Danni leaned forward on her seat, gathering the files of research for the case together knowing that it was going to be a late night finish by the amount they would have to go through. She knew her team would stay behind and help her, mainly because they refused to leave every time she ordered them to but she was strangely okay with that. The four of them were like a family and it was the way she liked it.

She couldn't help but hope that Kono returned to the office before Steve did so she could speak to the younger woman about what she should do about their boss and whether she should start actively pursuing the guy or keep it at the level of flirtation they were currently at. On one hand Steve was technically in charge of 50 and the brain squad, though a separate unit, was strongly affiliated with 50 but on the other hand, she really liked the guy. It was difficult to know what to do.

She glanced up at the knock on her door to see Toast standing there.

"That crazy Lieutenant wants a word with you Blondie, should I let her in?" He asked, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the locked door. The comment caused Danni to sigh, sharing a knowing look with Toast. The woman had caused nothing but problems since she had come to them. Danni had kept away from her and tried to keep her team away from her as well since the incident with Toast but clearly the other woman was determined not to let them be.

"Do we have a choice?" Danni queried, her mouth quirking into a smile when Toast grinned at her.

"There's always a choice Blondie" He pointed out with a shrug.

"Unfortunately I think she might know it was us if all her assets were suddenly gone" Danni pointed out ruefully as she exited her office, clapping her hand down on Toast's shoulder as she passed him. She glanced over the room to see that Kevin and Jenna were still on the phone. She nodded at them, moving to the door and pulling it open, forcing a smile on her face as her eyes landed on Catherine Rollins, the other woman looked annoyed but Danni placed that down to the fact that the taller woman wasn't used to having to wait for anyone when she wanted to talk to them.

"Morning Lieutenant Rollins" Danni said politely, leaning her arm casually against the door frame blocking her from entering the room behind her.

"Morning Danielle, could I have a word with you please?" Catherine remarked, her eyes flickering behind Danni. Danni could well imagine what she was seeing, her team were never good at hiding their emotions from people other than Kevin, and they had made it extremely clear to her how much they disliked the Lieutenant.

"Of course, I need to grab a coffee anyway, give me a moment and I'll meet you in the kitchen" She told Catherine, flashing her another smile before she closed the door, turning and heading towards her office and grabbing her mug before she moved into the main office area. "Coffee or tea guys?" She offered, rolling her eyes when three mugs were immediately thrust into the air. She moved to the side, grabbing the tray they used for their drink runs and holding it out so they could put the mugs on. She nodded at Toast when he opened the door for her and headed towards the kitchen, taking a deep breathe before she entered the room, her eyes landing on Catherine who was leaning against the side counter, watching her through slightly narrowed dark eyes.

Danielle headed over, opening the cupboard door and pulled out the coffee beans for the coffee machine Steve had brought for them to use.-

"So what can I do for you?" Danielle asked when the silence continued.

"I saw you in Steve's office with him this morning before the case came in. I want to know what the two of you were talking about." Catherine told her, twisting so she was facing Danni. For a moment Danni considered telling the other woman to fuck off but she held her tongue, something told her that she didn't want the other woman as an enemy.

"Just about the reports we did about the Cross case, I asked where he wanted it and he told me to give it to Danno, that was the extent of the conversation. If you're trying to get information on what is wrong with Steve then you need to speak to the other Danny in the office, if anyone would know what is going on in his mind then it would be him." Danielle remarked with a shrug.

"There has to be more than it then just that" Catherine said, crossing her arms as she looked away from Danielle, making the blond woman wonder if she was even talking to her anymore or talking to herself. "He was fine this morning as far as I could tell but after he finished talking to you, his whole mood changed."

"The Cross case was a horrific one Catherine, it affected everyone including Steve, the reminder of it was probably what did it but you can ask him yourself because here he is." Danni said, glancing over her shoulder as the door opened and Steve walked in, his eyes flickering between them as he frowned.

"Ae you making some fresh coffee Danni because I could kill for a cup now" Steve remarked, a small smile coming to his face when Danielle nodded at him.

"There's no need to go to that extreme" Danielle replied lightly, grabbing Steve's mug from the cupboard. Steve turned his attention to Catherine.

"Is there a problem?" He queried, raising his eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth as though she was about to speak but instead she closed it with a shake of her head.

"Nothing which can't wait" Catherine said, taking a step towards him. "You're hurt? What happened?" She demanded, stopping when Steve held his hand up at her.

"Nothing, we're in a middle of a case Catherine, it be helpful if you go and speak to Jack and work with him on this, using your contacts with his might actually find out something quicker than if you both work alone. We'll talk later" He told her, turning his attention to Danni when Catherine nodded at him and left the kitchen.

"That was a bit harsh Steve, she's just worried about you" Danni remarked quietly as she moved to the fridge, opening it and grabbing the milk which had her teams name on it.

"I know but she doesn't need to" Steve said moving to Danni side and looking at her. Danni made a humming side under her breathe before she spoke, changing the subject.

"Milk?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him when he shook his head.

"Black for me" he answered, accepting the mug that Danni offered him. She glanced up at his cut, frowning slightly.

"You okay"? She asked, nodding towards the wound. "I'm guessing that happened when I was looking into the information for you" She commented with a shake of her head. "Do you want me to clean it up for you?" She asked.

"Sounds good" He said watching as she picked up the tray and followed her out of the room towards the office. The others were gathered around the computer table talking to each other about something on the screen.

Danni led him into the Brain Squad area and nodded towards her office.

"Head in, I'll be with you in a moment" She said before she handed the drinks out, rolling her eyes at the knowing look that the other three gave her. If anyone knew how she felt about Steve then it was the three people she worked the closest with. "Not a word" She murmured to them before she headed into her officer unsurprised to see Steve had made himself comfortable on her sofa. She headed to her desk, placing the coffee on her desk before she grabbed the first aid kit and joined him, opening it and pulled out the things which she needed.

Steve barely moved as Danni began cleaning his wound, worried that if he did then she would move away. They had known each other for three months now, working side by side but he still knew so little about her. Considering all the touches exchanged between the teams he realised that Danni had never touched him and he had never touched her, something had always held him back, perhaps the knowledge that if he did he would never want to stop. He breathed in deeply, the scent of vanilla and orange hitting him, a scent which is knew he would be able to find anywhere if he ever needed to.

"Well the good news is that you're going to live and that you won't need stitches for it. You need to learn to be more careful Steve, the team need you and they need you alive, without you there is no 50 so you should remember that next time you take a risk. I don't want to have to go back" She said sternly, searching his eyes for a moment before she turned away from him and closed the first aid kit, coming to her feet and placing the box back in its rightful place before she took the seat behind her desk, noticing that she had more files on her desk.

"Go back to where exactly?" Steve asked, coming to his feet and moving to her desk, sitting down on the edge of it.

"Didn't the Governor tell you anything about me when she placed me on your team?" She asked him curiously, glancing up from grabbing one of the files to focus on him.

"That's the point Danni, the Governor placed you here. You're part of my team but you're totally independent from us and other agencies can use you and I can't say a word about it. Your files are all classified, to say it makes you intriguing is an understatement." He said with a smile at her.

"I do like being independent and intriguing" She told him with a smile of her own.

"You're too pretty to look so pleased with yourself." Steve commented with a shake of his head. "I could use my connections to find out about you but I'd rather you tell me when you're ready Danni"

"And maybe one day I'll tell you all about my life before 50 Steve." She said, glancing down at him for a moment before she looked back at him.

"I'll look forward to it" Steve said leaning towards her when there was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Riley King who glanced between them before he focused on Danni.

"Hey Danni-girl, I've got everyone's orders now, are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"As ready as I ever am for this" She answered coming to her feet and grabbed her bag from beneath her desk. "Do you want anything from the Deli down the road? Me and Riley have pulled the short straw and are on lunch time duty pick up" She said with a sigh.

"A sandwich sounds good to me, I'll leave it up to you to pick the best one for me" Steve said to her, following them out of the room into the bulpen. He watched them leave before he turned his attention to Catherine who was watching him with a concerned look.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	5. Breaking up and moving on

Eyes and Ears

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye don't belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely borrowing them for my own entertainment**

 **The Characters of Danni Richardson and Kevin Miller do belong to me though so please don't use them without asking my permission.**

 **If you come across any other characters who you don't know then it's likely that I've created them as well.**

Author Note

 **So here's the new chapter for you all.**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head of the 'Brain Squad' which is the name for the internal 50 team. It's a lot of fun writing her like this. She is also referred to as Danielle when someone is not speaking directly to her. This is due to Danno being in this chapter.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett knew that it would be a bad idea to fall in love with his team mate Danni but sometimes knowing something and actually doing it is another thing. Now all he has to is convince her that she's in love with him as well… something which will be easier said than done. (McDanni – Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve took a deep breath and walked into the bulpen, waiting until he was sure that both Danni and Riley were out of earshot range before he sighed, his eyes flickering around his team mates until they landed on Catherine.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Five

Breaking up and moving on

* * *

Steve took a deep breath and walked into the bulpen, waiting until he was sure that both Danielle and Riley were out of earshot range before he sighed, his eyes flickering around his team mates until they landed on Catherine. She was working like he had asked her to, talking quietly to Jack who was nodding at her, a thoughtful frown on his face but Steve knew her well enough to know that her mind was only half on what she was doing and that could cause mistakes and mistakes could mean that one of his team would be hurt and that was something he couldn't let happen.

He knew what he needed to do and now was the time to do it, not just for his sake but for the team as well.

"Catherine, you got some time for some lunch?" He asked the brunette woman, unsurprised when she looked up at him, an eager look in her dark eyes as she nodded.

"That sounds good to me, I was beginning to get hungry, let me grab my purse and then I'll be with you." She answered him, nodding at Jack before she turned and headed over to the desk area she had taken for herself, a bounce to her step which made Steve feel bad about what he was about to do, especially as he knew he had placed the bounce there in the first place. Shaking his head, trying to dislodge the thought, Steve twisted his head to the side just as Danny approached him, a knowing look in his blue eyes. "Danno you're in charge here until I return, I doubt I'll be long." He commented.

"Take as long as you need. Until we crack that program on the laptop we're not going anywhere and according to the brain squad, cracking the program will take at least an hour if not more." Danny answered, waving a hand through the air as though he was brushing his own comment away before he continued speaking, his voice lowering so even Steve struggled to hear him. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" He queried. Steve nodded once, a slight smile coming to his face when he saw the look of relief on his friend's face before it was quickly hidden. Danny and Catherine had never really gotten along though both had tried for Steve's sake.

"I'm ready Steve" Catherine said, smiling brightly at him as she came to a stop next to them. Danny's eyes flickered between them before he grinned, his eyes remaining watchful as he spoke.

"You crazy kids have a good lunch break, we've got everything covered here" He commented, moving past them, his shoulder lightly bumping Steve's arm in a silent show of support before he moved passed them towards where Chin and Kono were speaking quietly together, no doubt to give them the heads up on what was about to happen.

"I thought we'd head to the park a couple of streets over" Steve said moving towards the door and out into the corridor, heading down it to where the stairs were.

"A park sounds good" Catherine responded, walking quickly so she could match his pace. Normally he would have slowed down for her but today he just wanted this over and done with so he could go after what he really wanted. It took about five minutes to reach the park and to settle beneath an old tree which provided shade from the blazing, overhead sun. The park was quiet which Steve was thankful for, it meant less witnesses if things turned ugly. "You look as though you've got something on your mind" Catherine remarked softly, breaking the silence between them. "Is this about earlier?"

"Cath, we've known each other for five or six years right and during that time we've never lied to each other right?" He asked her, catching her confused frown before she forced her expression into a smile.

"It's been over seven years now Steve but who is counting right" She said, nudging him in the side with a laugh. "But yeah I guess we've always been pretty honest with each other when we could be, obviously missions not counting."

"Not only missions though, I mean you've kept somethings hidden from me which didn't need to be kept hidden. Like how you been seeing Billy at the same time you've been seeing me." He commented lightly, looking towards her in time to see her face flush as though she was embarrassed.

"We've never been exclusive Steve that's what we've always said right. That we were friends who scratched an itch with each other when we were around. You were away on back to back missions and Billy was there. I don't class it as cheating on you" She told him with a shrug, her arms wrapping around her.

"I know and the fact you had a relationship with him similar to the one we had doesn't actually bother me, which I guess I should have realised before now was actually a sign. The thing which bothered me was the fact you lied to me and acted like you hadn't seen Billy for years when we bumped into him the other week. I'm not a fool Catherine and I don't appreciate the lies. You could have told me the truth."

"I probably should have but it was an awkward situation for me Steve and I didn't want to make it anymore awkward especially since it didn't matter." She told him, meeting his eyes.

"We can't do this anymore Catherine" He stated firmly, twisting so he was facing her.

"Can't do what Steve?" She asked, sounding genuinely confused which Steve admitted she was probably entitled with. He had never been good with emotional scenes like this. Danny would have been better suited for this sort of situation. He would probably had already said what needed to be said and be comforting Catherine by now.

"We can't do this anymore. This arrangement between us isn't working anymore. It's not satisfying to either of us. We both need more." He commented, reaching up and running his hand through his hair. Wincing when he saw the wide smile cover her face at his words.

"So you want us to be in an exclusive relationship with each other and finally give us a proper chance. It's a relief to hear you say that, I've been thinking about suggesting it for a while but I wasn't sure if you were on the same page that I was on or ready for it. Maybe we could start by going out tonight for a proper meal in a restaurant. I mean we always say we'll go for dinner but somehow we never quite make it" She said with a laugh, shooting him a flirty look which made his stomach sink.

"No Cath, you've misunderstood me. I don't want an exclusive relationship with you. I want us to stop this arrangement and for us just to be friends. This suited us both when we were constantly being deployed on missions but things are different now, we're different people whether you admit it or not. I'm settled here and you're still in love with the navy which is a good thing. I need to move on." He stated, wanting to reach out and comfort her when he saw the bleak look in her eyes but he held himself back. He touch would be the last thing she would probably want now.

"What's brought this on?" She demanded finally. "I mean you've never given any indication that you wanted more or less of what we had. Have you met someone else? Is that it?"

"Yes" He told her briefly ignoring her shocked look at his answer. "It's not something you've done Cath, you need to know that. You've been so important to me, you still are but as a friend. I've always thought we were better as friends and I think you know the truth as well. If you want the honest truth then I've fallen in love with them and I want to be with them and I can't if they believe that you and I are still an item. I'm sorry to do this now but leading you on has never been my intention. You're an amazing woman Catherine, and out there is a man who will take one look at you and fall in love with you, but that man isn't me and it's not fair of me to hold you back. I hope we can still be friends, I'd hate to lose you completely from my life but I understand if you can't."

"Have you ever loved me?" Catherine asked him, her voice shaking as she lifted her hand up and rubbed at her eyes. Steve breathed out slowly, swallowing hard as he shook her head.

"Not like you want me to. I love you as a friend Cath, the same way I love Danno and my team but I've never been in love with you and I never will be."

Catherine looked at him for a moment before she gave him one curt nod and came to her feet.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'll be back tomorrow to help you with the case. I… I" She stopped and shook her head, turning and heading out of the park in the opposite direction to the way they had entered.

Steve watched her go until she was swallowed by the crowd on the street before he sighed, leaning his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the warm breeze to sooth him. He hated hurting Catherine but he had to follow his heart and his heart belonged to Danni even if she didn't know it yet.

Sighing again, Steve came to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets as he headed back to their building, passing through security and moving towards the elevator, hitting the call button and waited impatiently for one of them to open.

Moving in, he was about to press the door close button when he heard a familiar, slightly breathless voice call out.

"Hold the elevator please" Reacting, Steve's hand shot out, activating the motion sensor stopping the door from closing, his eyes widening slightly when Danielle jogged through the door, holding two heavy looking bags of food. "Thanks for that Steve, you're a lifesaver, I'd hate to think how long I would have to wait until another one turned up" She commented, using her elbow to hit the button for their floor as she shot a smile at him.

"I've been called many things but never a life saver before, maybe you could point that out to Danno since he thinks I'm a life ruiner" Steve said with a grin as he reached out and took both bags from her, ignoring her half-hearted protest that she had it.

"No way, if I do that than I can kiss a hour of my life goodbye while he tries to convince me on why I am wrong," She commented with a laugh.

"That sound about right." Steve remarked warmly. "You've got a lot of food here, are you planning on feeding an army I don't know about?"

"Funny, it turns out that the team eat a lot and it's the first time in a while that we are all in the office as well. Riley's already had to go back because we forgot Toast's order. I'll be eating at my desk though because I still need to go through Miller's laptop to see what he has on there, the reason he's dead might be there." She told him, reaching up and pushing some hair from her eyes.

"You know considering your background, you seem pretty comfortable working for the police and other agencies" He remarked, raising an eyebrow when she snorted.

"I knew you had looked me up. There's no way someone like you would do a deep background check on someone within your team even if that someone was placed in your team by the Governor. So tell me, what did you find out?" Danielle asked, she sounded curious as she looked at him, thought Steve could detect the slightest look of anger in her eyes.

"Hardly anything, nearly everything about you is redacted. I know your full name, date of birth and where you were born and that you were a Hacker who was brought in about three years ago to work at various agencies but other than that…" his voice trailed off.

"Well as I said before maybe you'll get lucky one day and I'll answer your questions."

"Yeah? Maybe over dinner on Saturday night. You could come round mine and I can cook for us or we could go out for a restaurant. The owner of Lei Lei's bar and grill owes me a favour or two so I could easily get us some reservations." He offered catching Danielle's surprised look as the elevator door slid open and they stepped out.

"I thought you were with Catherine?" She asked him, her eyes fixed ahead.

"No, we broke up or rather we ended our arrangement, it was never a relationship. We were never boyfriend or girlfriend. Just friends with benefits if anything." He told her, catching her gaze when her eyes instantly moved towards his face. For a moment she searched them before she spoke.

"Saturday you say? Sorry I have plans" She stated, falling silent for a moment before she spoke again. "How about dinner on Friday round mine. I'm throwing a dinner party for a few close friends. I'd like you to be there if you can make it."

"Friday is good" Steve answered her instantly, the swiftness of his response causing her to smile at him.

"Friday it is then" She replied, taking one of the bags from him and heading into the headquarters and straight towards the brain squad room. Steve smirked to himself, looking around the room until he spotted Danny. Heading over to the other man, he stopped by him, clapping his hand down on his shoulder and spoke, interrupting the other man's conversation.

"Danno, Chin, Kono, Jack. You mind if I borrow you for a moment" He said seriously, squeezing on Danny's shoulder before he headed over to Kono's office which happened to be the nearest and entered it, glancing around, unsurprised to see the place decorated with pictures of family and artwork of the ocean. He turned round, resting against her desk as they filed into the room, Jack closing the door behind him, turning their attention on him. He searched their faces for a moment before he spoke.

"You guys are my senior team here so I just wanted to let you know that Cath and I have broken up. She'll continue working on the project for the time being until someone else can be read in and brought up to date on everything. It will probably be awkward the next few days but-" His voice trailed off as he shrugged.

"Permission to speak freely boss man" Kono remarked, crossing her arms and waiting until Steve nodded at her before she continued. "Honestly I think it's about time the two of you ended it. You clearly wasn't happy boss and although Catherine was good at her job it never made sense to me why we needed her here helping in the first place. I thought that was why we had the Brain Squad. Kevin is military so we already had all the connections we needed." She stopped when Chin reached out and wrapped his arm around her forearm, shooting her a quick look before he turned to Steve,

"Are you okay? I know you and Catherine were together for a while"

"We were and we weren't. We were never in an actual relationship, not the way you'd think of a relationship anyway" Steve admitted. "So yeah, I feel surprisingly good, like a weight has been lifted from me. I feel bad that I've hurt Catherine but in the long run, ending this is the best thing we could do."

"So you're now free and single" Danny said thoughtfully. "Which means you can ask out a certain blond hacker who we happen to have working here."

Steve smiled blandly at Danny before a knock at the door interrupted their talk.

"Come in" Steve called out, forgetting for a moment that they were in Kono's office. The door opened revealing Jenna who had a look on her face which placed them all on edge.

"Guys I think you're going to want to see this."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	6. Blowing the whistle

Eyes and Ears

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye don't belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely borrowing them for my own entertainment**

 **The Characters of Danni Richardson and Kevin Miller do belong to me though so please don't use them without asking my permission.**

 **If you come across any other characters who you don't know then it's likely that I've created them as well.**

Author Note

 **So here's the new chapter for you all.**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head of the 'Brain Squad' which is the name for the internal 50 team. It's a lot of fun writing her like this. She is also referred to as Danielle when someone is not speaking directly to her. This is due to Danno being in this chapter.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the others but that is just the way it works sometimes. This chapter is building up but don't worry there will be plenty of coming Steve and Danni moments coming up, starting with the next chapter. Got to love some McDanni goodness after all!**

 **Anyway I hope you are willing to give it a chance and I guess there's nothing else to say except enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett knew that it would be a bad idea to fall in love with his team mate Danni but sometimes knowing something and actually doing it is another thing. Now all he has to is convince her that she's in love with him as well… something which will be easier said than done. (McDanni – Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **You know those are words which I never want to hear you say Jenna because every time you say it or something similar it means trouble for us." Danny commented, breaking the silence which had fallen between them after Jenna's comment. The red head looked towards him and simply shrugged, turning and heading out of the doorway back towards the main computer table where the other members of her team were gathering together, talking quietly with each other while they stared up at the screen which was unusual in itself.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Six

Blowing the whistle

* * *

"You know those are words which I never want to hear you say Jenna because every time you say it or something similar to it than it means trouble for us." Danny commented, breaking the silence which had fallen between them after Jenna's comment. The red head looked towards him and simply shrugged, turning and heading out of the doorway back towards the main computer table where the other members of her team were gathering together, talking quietly with each other while they stared up at the screen which was unusual in itself. Normally at least one of the brain squad stayed in their office running the ship. To have them all out there, indicated that they had found something big, big enough that it concerned them.

"This doesn't look good for us" Steve commented, glancing towards the others before they left Kono's office, stopping by the table where the others were. He tilted his head, staring at the plasma screen with a frown at the several open documents open, documents which seemed to be covered with rows and rows of figures which made little sense to him. Shaking his head, he looked towards Danielle when she leaned forward, placing her hands on the surface of the table, a serious look on her face. "What have you got to show us Danni?" He asked, meeting her eyes when they flickered to her before she leaned back and crossed her arms before she began speaking.

"I think we've found out why your victim was killed but that's not what worries us, it's the fact that based on what we found, he might not be the only target, and there could be anything up to ten other people who are in danger from the same people." She commented, reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck, the same way she always did when something worried her and clearly what they had found was worrying her greatly. Steve resisted the urge to step closer to her and instead focused on what she had said. If she was right then they could be in a great deal of trouble.

"Up to ten other people" He repeated with a frown.

"That we know of, there could always be more, we won't know until we dig through Colin Ferguson's emails and hard drive a bit further, we've just scratched the surface so far. It probably take us at least two days to fully go through everything." She explained with a sigh.

"So you know why he was killed?" Danny commented, his mouth curling into a half smile when Danielle looked towards him and gave him a confident nod.

"It appears that our victim was a manager in the financial area of the company and it looks like according to some of the files which we've located on his laptop that he was about the blow the whistle on Miller Cooperation and when I say blow the whistle I mean that if he made it to court to testify then he would have brought down the whole company and this is a multimillion dollar company with several contracts in America and in Europe. It would have been a disaster for them, it would ruin them."

"Whoa" Kono said, her eyes widening as Danielle's sentence sank in. "That certainly gives us a motive for the murder. What did the guy uncover? What did his company actually do?" She queried.

"I think Kevin would be the best person to talk to about this, he's the expert when it comes to this." Danielle commented, waving her hand towards Kevin who nodded at her.

"They were skimming the profits" Kevin said, leaning down and bringing up a few graphs and pie charts onto the plasma screen waving his hand towards it before he looked back at them. "You'd be surprised how much of a normal occurrence this sort of thing is especially in large companies like the Miller cooperation. The money comes in from their clients and shareholders, they put some of that money into the accounts like they promised the client they will, the rest of the money they take for themselves and put it into offshore accounts which can't be traced, they then fix the figures so it looks like they put it all into the accounts. The shareholders and client's look at the figures and they are happy with them so they don't look any further in it. Companies can get away with millions and millions in unclaimed cash."

"Unless someone looks deeper into it?" Chin remarked thoughtfully.

"That's right" Kevin agreed looking towards the older man. "If Colin Ferguson had blown the whistle on the company then Miller Cooperation would lose a hell of a lot of money but they would have lost some of their best workers to jail time and perhaps more damaging then anything they would lose their reputation. A company like this can regain the money if they lost it, they could replace the workers because god knows there are enough hungry people out there with degrees who are looking for an opportunity like this but if the company lost their reputation? Well there's no coming back from that. If the clients and shareholders can't trust them then they go somewhere else, without the needed business than any business, even a large company can fold."

"So they killed Colin Ferguson to shut him up so he couldn't speak to the feds about what he had found?" Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they tried to pay him off before they killed him. Normally murder would be the last resort, most people can be swayed by money." Kevin remarked, glancing towards the plasma screen again. "I'll have to look into their personal accounts to see if there's anything which could back that money theory. If there is then I'll find it."

"So why exactly do you think that Colin Ferguson is just the first target? If he was the one talking to the Feds then the threat would be over with his death right?" Kono commented. Danielle shook her head.

"Normally I would agree if he was the only one who was working with the feds but considering some of the message I've read that were on his laptop I don't think he was the only one who was talking to them. When we spoke about it, he always referred to 'we' or 'us' and he uses initials, there's ten different initials I've found so far. The bad news is that we weren't the only one who accessed this laptop, it was accessed last night around the time the victim was murdered so whoever accessed it have the same initials we do. If they have access to the employment records then they can access the addresses. Like Kevin says they probably will try buying them off but if that doesn't work then they'll probably kill them as well. What's a few lives when so much money is on the line after all" She commented, her voice trailing off as she looked between them with a look of concern in her grey eyes.

Steve breathed out slowly, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose wondering whether this day was going to get any better and highly doubt it.

"Okay Danni, I want you to contact the judge Walker and get us a warrant so we can access the employment records of Miller cooperation, explain to him exactly what is going on and why we need it. Kevin and Jenna, I want you to download everything you still need from her laptop and then take it down to the CSU building and speak to Agent Kelly Young and ask her to fingerprint it. It's a long shot but maybe we'll get lucky and the killer wasn't as careful once he had committed the murder. If he didn't wear gloves then we might have some luck and find some prints we can run through the database. Danny and I will head over to the headquarters of Miller cooperation and speak to the man who is in charge over there and see what he can tell us about this. The rest of you head out and pick up the potential targets as soon as we have names for them. Toast, I need you and Danni to go through the records as soon as we get them and find them, the longer we delay the more time the people who killed Colin Ferguson have to find them." Steve stated.

"You got it boss" Kono stated, the others adding their agreement to his orders.

He glanced towards Danielle when she nodded at him, turning and heading towards the brain squad area clearly intent on making the call to the judge.

"Steve are you ready to head out?" Danny remarked, nudging Steve in the ribs with his elbow and giving him a pointed look which was a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"Yeah Danno, let's get this over and done with." Steve remarked, turning and heading towards the entrance, glancing over his shoulder towards the brain squad area before he switched his mind towards work.

Personal issues would have to wait until the job was over.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	7. Sushi

Eyes and Ears

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye don't belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely borrowing them for my own entertainment**

 **The Characters of Danni Richardson and Kevin Miller do belong to me though so please don't use them without asking my permission.**

 **If you come across any other characters who you don't know then it's likely that I've created them as well.**

Author Note

 **So here is the final chapter for you all to enjoy!**

 **Although I've often worked with simply replacing male Danny with female Danni and seeing what happened I have also written several saga where both of male and female Danny/Danni were in the same story because I was curious about what would happen, how they would be towards each other for example. Sometimes I did this by having them both in 50 as you will find out from the Bomb story which will soon be up and other times by giving Danni a different job on the island and seeing how she reacted to it.**

 **In this particular saga, Danni is the head of the 'Brain Squad' which is the name for the internal 50 team. It's a lot of fun writing her like this. She is also referred to as Danielle when someone is not speaking directly to her. This is due to Danno being in this chapter.**

 **I love writing Danny / Danni and a saga like this allows me the best of both worlds.**

 **Although this is the last chapter, it probably won't be the last in this series. I have a few left over strings to tie together though I don't know when exactly I shall be revisiting. When I do you'll be the first to know.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading this story and sticking with it. I really appreciate it.**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett knew that it would be a bad idea to fall in love with his team mate Danni but sometimes knowing something and actually doing it is another thing. Now all he has to is convince her that she's in love with him as well… something which will be easier said than done. (McDanni – Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

" **You going to call it a night now boss or are you planning on staying for a bit longer?"**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins**

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sushi

* * *

"You going to call it a night now boss or are you planning on staying for a bit longer?"

Danielle glanced up towards her door, a smile coming to her face when she saw Kevin leaning against the doorframe of her office, a questioning look on his face. She blinked, glancing towards the clock on the wall, her eyes widening slightly when she realised it was already five thirty. The case had been solved extremely quickly after the judge had granted their warrant allowing them into the company's systems. The perp had been easily located from the records they uncovered and had been brought in for questioning. A confession from the guy had been gained within twenty minutes which as far as Danielle was concerned was a new record. All that was left was the usual paperwork to finish and then they could move onto the next one.

She gave a moment thoughts to Kevin question before she nodded at him.

"Yeah I'm leaving now, I still got some work left to do but it can wait until tomorrow!" She said, dropping her pen onto her paperwork and stretching her arms over her head, her mind picturing the bath she was planning on having as soon as she had had dinner and a glass of wine.

"Jen, Toast and I are going to head out for some dinner before we head home, pretty much because none of us can be bothered to cook. Fancy coming with us?" He asked. Danielle glanced behind him, a smile coming to her face when she saw Toast and Jenna lingering behind Kevin, each wearing a hopeful look on their face.

"Yeah, you know that sounds pretty good to me. Where are you thinking of going?" She asked, pushing her chair back and coming to her feet. She glanced up as she leaned down and picked her bag up, waiting for Kevin to answer her.

"Morio's Sushi Bistro down the street" He said to her.

"You've read my mind" She said shouldering her bag and shutting her computer system down before she moved out of the room, looking round her to make sure the area was locked down before they headed out of their area, closing the door behind them. She glanced to the side to see Steve was still in his office, the other members of the team were already gone for the evening from the look of it. "Do you mind if I ask Steve to come with us?" She asked them, looking around at them. They shared an amused look before Toast spoke up.

"We don't mind you asking him."

Danielle nodded at him, turning and heading across to the room, knocking on Steve's door and pushing it open, smiling at him when he looked up at her.

"Hey Steve, me and the other three are heading out to Morio's for some sushi. You fancy coming with us?" She asked him. His eyes widened for a moment before he nodded at her.

"Yeah I'd like that" He said leaning back in his chair. "I've got one or two things left to do so how about I meet you down there in about twenty minutes?" He suggested to her.

"Sounds good to me, we'll save you a seat. Longboard?" she queried, smiling when he nodded at her. She turned and headed over to the others grinning at them. "He's going to meet us there in about twenty minutes, let's head over there and grab a table before the evening rush hits it, I don't fancy waiting hours for one. First round is on me since you've all done such an amazing job today though Jenna, maybe keep to the non-alcoholic drinks after last night." Danielle suggested with a grin at Jenna who turned grey at the thought of drink.

"Definitely just coke for me tonight" Jenna replied as the four of them made their way out of the office. They made their way through the quiet building and out into the warm air. The street was still crowded but there was a relaxed air about it, everyone clearly beginning to finish work and enjoying the fact that they had. The sushi bar was close to where they worked so they left their cars in the parking lot and walked over there, the conversation between them casual and light. They were soon seated at table, ordering drinks, waving off the offer to order their food until Steve arrived to join them.

"I feel bad now, should we have invited the others?" Jenna said, looking around them. "We could call them or send them a text extending an invitation to them, I mean it's still early after all, I bet no one has any plans and we did close a hard case today."

Danielle raised an eyebrow glancing at the others before she nodded.

"Send out a text to everyone inviting them and see who replies, we can always get them to bring another table and join it to this one if anyone replies." Danielle suggested, smirking when Jenna immediately whipped out her cell phone, her thumbs flying over the keypad before she pressed hard on one of them and dropped the phone onto the surface.

"Sent" She announced "Now we just see who replies. I say we give them twenty minutes, if no one replies before then, then we'll assume they aren't coming and order,"

Danielle nodded, glancing and smiling at the waiter as he delivered the drinks onto the table. She waited until the waiter was gone before she picked up her glass of wine and raised it to the air.

"To us" She said, looking at each of them with a smile. "The best Intel and computer team on the island. We deserves raises" She said with a laugh as they clinked their glasses and bottles together, taking a sip of their drink each with a thankful sigh.

"What are you toasting?" Steve asked as he slipped into the chair next to Danielle, looking around them with a curious look.

"We're toasting how lucky you are to have us working with you." Kevin remarked, lifting his bottle lazily in Steve's direction before he took a sip.

"I'll drink to that" Steve replied, picking up his own bottle and taking a sip, his gaze moving to Danielle. He lowered it and spoke. "I just got a text from Danno saying that he and Gracie are on their way here to meet up with us." He said.

"Good" Danielle commented, her attention turning to Jenna who was reading her phone. "Anyone else replied to your invite Jen?" She asked the redhead who nodded.

"Chin and Kono are on route. Jack is as well but he's asking if he can bring Poppy and Bella with him because his sister is going out with her boys to a gig of some kind and your twin hasn't replied yet." Jenna answered, looking up at Danielle who frowned slightly, leaning down and picking her bag up from under the table. She rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out her own cell phone and looking at it, swiping her thumb over the screen, reading the text.

"He's contacted me. He's on his way with Libby so we'll need a baby seat and more chairs and table space," Danielle remarked, looking around, her gaze focusing on Steve as the older man lifted his hand, attracting one of the waiters who appeared instantly at his side, clearly recognising who he was.

"We need a baby seat and some of our friend are joining us so we need…"

"Eight adult chairs and a baby seat" Danielle finished for him, flashing the waiter a smile.

"Of course Commander, we can add some tables together for you" He said, "If you stand for a moment." He asked them, waving over some of the other waiters and speaking to them in Mandarin, clearly giving them instructions. Danielle turned to Steve,

"We haven't invited Catherine because we don't have her number, do you want to message her?" She asked him, her eyebrow raising when he shook his head at her.

"Cath and I aren't seeing each other anymore. I broke our arrangement off this afternoon during lunch so I doubt she would want to be here." Steve told her.

"Really?" She replied, sounding surprised before she looked away, watching the waiters drag some tables over to make a large table.

"Really Danni" He told her, a tone to his voice which attracted her attention back to him.

"Why did you break up?" She asked him curiously, the question escaping her before she could rein it back in.

"I met someone else" He told her, meeting her eyes. Danielle swallowed, opening her mouth to reply when another voice cut in.

"Thank god you came up with this idea. I think we deserve it after today" Kono stated as she bounded up to them with a wide grin at them, her earlier hangover clearly forgotten, she was followed at a more sedate pace by Chin who smiled at them.

"Sushi is never a bad idea" He remarked with a smile of his own.

"Your table is ready for you now Commander" The waiter said, waving a hand towards the expanded table.

"Thanks for that" Steve said, waiting for a moment to see where Danielle was sitting before he took the seat next to her, smiling at her when she glanced towards him. Kono slipping into the seat on the opposite side of her. The others arrives quickly, greetings were given before everyone sat down, the atmosphere relaxed and happy as they talked, work forgotten for once.

Danielle started when she felt a touch on her arm and looked towards Steve, moving towards him when he made a motion for her to come closer, she resisted shivering when he placed his mouth next to her mouth and spoke quietly.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime? Maybe dinner and a drink?" He asked. Danielle felt her eyes widen as she looked back meeting his head, her mouth curling into a smile as she moved closer so she could answer him.

"I do but ask me in a month or so. You've just broken up with your girlfriend today after all. I'm never anyone's rebound girl" She told him, moving back and giving him a pointed look before she turned her attention back to her meal and the conversation going on around them.

This could be certainly be an interesting development.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


End file.
